


Каждой розе – свой садовник

by Honeythieff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeythieff/pseuds/Honeythieff
Summary: Ойкаву в наказание превратили в цветок.





	Каждой розе – свой садовник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gardens and Their Guardians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094485) by [ideallyqualia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia). 



Кенма отошел в сторону.

– Как-то так.

Перед ним на каменном полу валялся помятый цветок. Будто кто-то безжалостно вырвал растение прямо с корнем из земли, словно какой-то сорняк, и бросил увядать. Лепестки уже немного поникли.

– Куда он делся? – недоуменно спросил Хината.

Кенма качнул посохом в сторону цветка:

– Никуда. Это он и есть.

Первым меч опустил Ивайзуми. Плечи его тряслись от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

Кагеяма медленно ослабил тетиву. 

– Кенма превратил Ойкаву… в растение?

– Поделом ему, – отозвался Ивайзуми. – Зато жив остался. Хотя Кенма бы его все равно не убил. Вряд ли он владеет хотя бы одним смертельным заклинанием. 

– Не владею, – подтвердил белый маг.

– Обалденно! – Хината подскочил к Кенме и теперь вертелся за спиной мага, возбужденно размахивая руками. Кенма недовольно морщился. – А говорить он умеет?

– Если только телепатически, – отозвался маг, – и только потому, что владел магией.

– Но расколдоваться сам он не сможет, да? – с опаской поинтересовался Кагеяма.

– Не сможет, – развеял все опасения Кенма. 

– А преврати и меня тоже! – Хината все никак не мог успокоиться. – Хоть на минуточку!

– Слышал Кенму? Ты не маг и не демон. Будешь самым обычным-преобычным растением, – остудил его пыл Кагеяма.

– Всего-то на минутку! – Хината от возбуждения аж подпрыгнул. – Хотя знаешь, лучше заколдуй Кагеяму! И пусть он будет ниже меня!

– _Какие же вы шумные…_

Хината замер.

– Это еще что?

– Это Ойкава. Не обращайте внимания, – невозмутимо отозвался Ивайзуми. – Что мы с ним сделаем? Оставим здесь?

– _Эй! Что значит «не обращайте»!_

Кагеяма схватился за голову:

– Я это **слышу.**

– Унесем его, – предложил Аоне.

– Но куда? – озадаченно спросил Ивайзуми.

– Сначала посадим в горшок! – перебил Хината.

– А то ты будто умеешь, садовод-любитель, – Кагеяма схватил уже было метнувшегося куда-то Хинату.

– Отвали! – Хината в отместку пихнул его локтем.

Ивайзуми уже было собирался подобрать Ойкаву с пола, как вдруг замешкался:

– У него шипы.

– _Это чтобы меня всякие без спроса не хватали._

– Может, так его демоническая сущность проявляется? – предположил Кагеяма.

– Получается, он – демон-цветок? – влез Хината.

– Ему нужен солнечный свет, – тихо сказал Кенма.

– Так, тишина! – рявкнул Ивайзуми. Все немедленно замолчали. – Я просто выпну его прочь. Мне в доспехах ничего не будет.

В то же мгновение вся компания вздрогнула от возмущенного вопля в головах:

– _Я возражаю!_

– Давайте возьмём лопату? – предложил Кагеяма.

– Отлевитируй его! – Хината посмотрел на Кенму. – Сможешь?

– Да.

– Не заставляй Кенму тратить магию на такой пустяк, – вмешался Ивайзуми.

Ойкава смиренно ждал собственного приговора. Спор затягивался, и Ойкава волей-неволей подслушивал. Он не знал, что замышляли Кагеяма и Ивайзуми. Не знал, какую угрозу они могут представлять для него вместе с остальными. Но сейчас Ойкава видел лишь кучку бестолковых идиотов, не способных договориться друг с другом и прийти к единому решению.

Выбор пал на левитацию. Всем удалось убедить Ивайзуми, что такой способ будет самым безопасным – никто не дотронется до шипов.

Кенма вынес Ойкаву из замка в маленьком шарике света. Ойкава парил в нем, покачиваясь вверх и вниз. А потом вдруг резко полетел на землю. 

– _Ай! Как грубо!_

– Тебе может быть больно? Не знал, – флегматично отозвался Кенма.

– _Я же не кусок камня! Я очень даже живой!_

Кенма нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, и поспешил было обратно в замок.

– _И ты просто бросишь меня тут?_

– Так велел Ивайзуми, – пробормотал маг.

– _Передай ему, пусть немедленно явится!_

Кенма поспешно удалился, но Ойкава понимал, что вряд ли он так живо бросился исполнить приказ бывшего правителя–тирана.

Длинный крепкий стебель позволял Ойкаве возвышаться над травой. Дул приятный, свежий ветер. На небе ни облачка. И Ойкаве было смертельно скучно. 

Кенма даже не удосужился присыпать его корни землей.

* * *

Прошло два дня. Ойкава мучился от жажды под палящим солнцем и не преминул пожаловаться на жестокое обращение с магическими растениями проходящему мимо Кагеяме. 

Из своих мыслей Ойкаву вывели приближающиеся шаги. Которые он немедленно и к своему величайшему сожалению узнал.

– Ойкава?

– _Поди прочь! И приведи мне Ивайзуми._

Ушиджима молча присел рядом.

– Я знаю, что случилось.

– _Кто тебе растрепал? А впрочем, знать не хочу, топай дальше. Давай, чоп-чоп._

– Я говорил с Ивайзуми. И пришел за тобой. Хочу отнести в другое место, получше, – невозмутимо сообщил Ушиджима.

– _Ну так перехоти обратно._

– О тебе толком даже не позаботились. 

– _У меня все просто чудесно._

Ушиджима протянул руку и нащупал стебель с шипами среди листвы. Толстые кожаные перчатки служили хорошей защитой. 

– _Осторожнее! Меня уже раз уронили._

Ушиджима бережно поднял Ойкаву, одной рукой придерживая стебель, другую подставив под корень. 

Он принес Ойкаву на первый этаж замка, в бывшую комнату прислуги. В комнате, на подоконнике стоял самый обычный прямоугольный цветочный горшок.

– _Самый настоящий хлам._

– Зато по размеру подходит, – отозвался Ушиджима.

– _Да не горшок! Комната! Это же мой замок. Отнеси меня в тронный зал._

Ушиджима молча взрыхлил землю в горшке, подготовил место для пересадки и, бережно опустив Ойкаву в лунку, присыпал его корни землей. 

– _Мне твоя помощь ни к чему. Я могу и сам о себе позаботиться._

– Ты даже двигаться не можешь, – справедливо возразил Ушиджима.

– _Растения в принципе не должны двигаться. Природой не заложено. Выживают же как-то._

Ушиджима нахмурился:

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты «как-то» выживал.

– _Да что тебе за беда-то, я не понимаю._

Ушиджима не ответил, сосредоточенно поливая землю в горшке. Ойкава чувствовал, как оживают его листочки и лепестки, как вода освежает его подсохшие корни. 

– _Как насчет просто посадить меня куда-нибудь снаружи?_

– Осень уже. А там и первые холода не за горами, – отозвался Ушиджима.

Ойкава умолк. Забота и внимание Ушиджимы сбивала его с толку. Но с другой стороны, может, это его отличительная черта. Знали они друг друга всего ничего. Правда, так уж вышло, что Ушиджима раздражает Ойкаву после их первой встречи, удачной которую не назовешь: Ушиджима увел его ручного дракона, и обратно так и не вернул. Да кто угодно был бы в ярости.

– Я вернусь завтра, – пообещал Ушиджима.

И ушел до того, как Ойкава успел придумать ему какой-нибудь гадкий приказ. Оставшуюся часть дня Ойкава размышлял.

* * *

– _Это горшок тусклый. Слишком скучный. Хочу другой._

– Какая разница, какого он цвета. – Ушиджима осмотрел горшок со всех сторон, а потом посмотрел на окно. – Если солнце светит слишком ярко, я принесу занавески. 

– _Нет, не надо. Яркий солнечный свет меня красит._

Ушиджима отставил лейку.

– Ты прекрасен в лучах солнца.

– _Вот только не надо... .Давай без комплиментов мне тут._

Ушиджима приподнял один листок и внимательно его осмотрел.

– Выглядишь лучше сегодня.

– _Лучше было бы, если бы ты принес мою корону._

– Слишком тяжелая, – Ушиджима коснулся другого листа. – Стебель не выдержит.

Ойкава не нашелся с ответом и тихо бесился, ожидая, когда же Ушиджима, наконец, уйдет. 

А тот все продолжат осматривать листья Ойкавы, старательно избегая шипов и мягко проводя пальцем по каждому листку, от серединки к кончику.

– Ты заколдованный. И владеешь телепатией. Но в остальном выглядишь как самое обычное растение.

– _Самое обычное? Мнение простолюдинов меня не интересует._

Ушиджима коснулся цветков, крупных, нежно-красного цвета с синими прожилками и багровыми кончиками. 

Ойкава не видит себя, но вот Ушиджима может рассматривать его часами.

Наконец, он перестал наглаживать лепестки и пояснил:

– Я хотел сказать, что твоя магия делает тебя уникальным.

– _Пф._

– Тебе нужно что-нибудь? – Ушиджима оглянулся, прежде чем уйти.

– _Нет,_ – ворчливо отозвался Ойкава.

– Тогда увидимся позже.

* * *

Ушиджима приходил каждый день, и Ойкава не понимал, зачем, что ему было нужно. Ушиджима тщательно его поливал, терпеливо выслушивал его жалобы, неизменно спрашивал, нужно ли Ойкаве что-нибудь. 

До прихода зимы Ойкава всегда отвечал отказом. Но горшок стоял рядом с окном, от которого начинало ощутимо веять холодом. 

– _Ты можешь развести огонь? Холодно же!_

– Не могу. Огонь опасен, и магией никакой я не владею, – Ушиджима снял с себя накидку. – Но я дам тебе это.

– _Что «это»? Одежду свою? Нет, спасибо, обойдусь._

Ушиджима все равно обернул теплую ткань вокруг него. Верхнюю часть накидки он закрепил за оконную щеколду, чтобы стебель Ойкавы не переломился под весом ткани. Нижней частью он укутал Ойкаву, аккуратно пропуская ткань через цветы и листья.

Тепло. В своем теперешнем состоянии Ойкава не мог различать запахи, но спорить был готов, что накидка пахнет Ушиджимой. 

C этим куском ткани и правда было намного теплее.

– Согрелся? – спросил Ушиджима.

Ойкава молчал. А если бы был сейчас в своей человеческой форме, то было бы видно, как он потрясен.  
– Ойкава? – снова позвал Ушиджима. – Я могу попросить Кенму…

– _Согрелся. Не нужно Кенму._

Ушиджима кивнул:

– Я могу поливать тебя теплой водой вместо холодной.

– _Поливай._

Ушиджима снова кивнул и неловко повел плечом

– _Почему ты всем этим занимаешься?_

– Чем этим?

– _Мной. Чем я тебе приглянулся? Или Ива-чан тебя так запугал?_

– Ивайзуми не заставлял. Он обмолвился о твоем положении случайно, и я предложил свою помощь.

– _Так ты добровольно…?_

– Мне по душе ухаживать за растениями. Хината вот тоже просил меня заняться его цветком.

– _Ах вот как. Так это просто развлечение у вас, у крестьян, такое. Не смею тебя задерживать._

– У Хинаты самое обычное растение, – отозвался Ушиджима. – За ним совсем не так интересно присматривать...

– _Не подлизывайся._

– Ты ревнуешь к другому растению? Я могу…

– _Замолчи. Немедленно._

Ушиджима тут же замолчал, развернулся и ушел прочь. Без своего плаща он уже не выглядел так величественно.

– _Да что ж за буквоед такой! Вернись! Я… Блин, ушел же…_

Ойкава прокрутил в голове их сегодняшний разговор.

– _Обязательно научу его шуткам. Возможно, даже саркастическим._

И он замолчал, терпеливо ожидая следующего утра.


End file.
